Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson é um dos principais personagens recorrentes de The Originals . A Hope é a filha híbrida de Niklaus Mikaelson e Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Ela é a neta de Ansel , Esther Mikaelson e dois lobisomens sem nome, bem como a bisneta de Mikael. Ela também é a sobrinha de Freya, Finn, Elijah , Kol , Rebekah e Henrik Mikaelson, e a grande sobrinha de Dahlia. Ela também é um parente distante de Lana, Eva, e Cary . Ela é a irmã mais nova adotiva de Marcel Gerard através de seu pai. Por causa de seu casamento com Hayley, Jackson Kenner foi seu padrasto por quase um ano. Ele morreu nas mãos de Tristan de Martel. Ela recebeu o nome de Hope por seu pai, que se inspirou nas palavras de seu meio-irmão Elijah sobre a recém nascida ser a esperança de sua família. Ela toma o sobrenome de seu padrasto paterno, Mikaelson. A Hope foi concebida no episódio da Quarta Temporada de The Vampire Diaries, Bring It On, e revelou-se que Hayley estava grávida quatro episódios mais tarde em The Originals. Ela nasceu no episódio da temporada de Originals From a Cradle to a Grave. Como resultado de sua herança única, ela é o primeiro híbrido lobisomem-vampiro vivo do mundo. Ela herdou o gene de lobisomem de ambos os seus pais , enquanto o gene de vampiro e bruxa veio de seu pai, que é o vampiro Original - lobisomem e o filho da Bruxa Original. Através da mãe dela herdou a Linhagem Labonair , Hope é uma lobisomem da realeza. A Hope é um membro da [[Família Original|'Família Mikaelson']], da [[Família Labonair|'Família Labonair']], da [[Família Kenner|'Família Kenner']] e de uma família de lobisomens sem nome. Hope é, por direito de nascimento, um membro do [[Matilha dos Lobos Crescentes|'Matilha dos Lobos Crescentes']] e da Matilha do Atlântico Nordeste, bem como uma família de bruxas sem nome, e a única criança gerada pelo Híbrido Original. Em From a Cradle to a Grave, Hope foi enviada para ser criada por Rebeca, para protegê-la dos inimigos de seu pai: os Lobos Guerra, Ester e Dahlia. Sua morte foi fingida para protegê-la. No entanto, na segunda temporada The Brothers That Care Forgot, Esther encontrou Rebekah enquanto ela está com Hope no parque, isso é significado pela presença de estorninhos. No final da segunda temporada, Hope está vivendo com Hayley e Jackson (padrasto por casamento) no Bayou, e no final da terceira temporada, ela está morando com Hayley na estrada. Na quarta temporada , ela mora com Hayley e a família Mikaelson no Abattoir. Seus poderes são um mistério por enquanto. Ao Longo da Série The Vampire Diaries Quarta Temporada Em Bring It On, Niklaus Mikaelson e Hayley Marshall dormiram juntos e conceberam uma criança. Em The Originals, a bruxa Sophie Deveraux revelou que Hayley estava de fato grávida do filho de Klaus. Ela revelou que o bebê é uma das " lacunas " naturais . Ela revelou mais tarde que era por causa do lado lobisomem de Klaus que Hope foi concebida. Sophie então exige que Klaus a ajude ou ela matará o bebê e é mãe. Klaus inicialmente não tinha interesse em ter nada a ver com a criança, mesmo dizendo às bruxas que cometiam um erro se achassem que poderiam chegar até ele usando Hayley e seus filhos como alavanca. Mas depois de palavras de Elijah Mikaelson , e uma troca de Camille O'Connell , ele mudou de idéia. Quando Elijah perguntou sobre Hayley e seu filho nascituro, Klaus respondeu-lhe que "todo rei precisa de um herdeiro". Em Toda a Série The Originals |-|Primeira Temporada= Em Always and Forever, Elijah diz a Sophie que ele acredita que essa criança será uma maneira para Klaus finalmente ser feliz. Sophie está feliz que ele se sente dessa maneira, enquanto ela o chantageia. Se ele conseguiu que Klaus coopere com suas demandas, já que Marcel Gerard já dirigiu os lobisomens do Quartel Francês, ninguém terá que saber da existência de um bebê híbrido. Em uma conversa telefônica posterior com Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah jura que não vai deixar nada acontecer ao bebê. Em House of the Rising Son, quando Rebekah chega em Nova Orleans à procura de Elijah, ela conhece Hayley, comentando que sua "sobrenaturais, milagre milagro" não está mostrando. Depois de uma breve conversa com Niklaus sobre o paradeiro de seu irmão mais velho, Rebekah leva Hayley ao porão de sua casa, mostrando-lhe os caixões, antes de avisá-la para sair de Nova Orleans enquanto ela pode, porque uma vez que o bebê nasceu, Niklaus será "planejar um caixão para ela". Hayley comenta que as bruxas lançaram um feitiço; se ela sair de Nova Orleans, ela e o bebê vão morrer. As palavras de Rebekah que a afetam claramente, Hayley chega a Jardin Gris, perguntando wolfsbane em uma tentativa de abortar o bebê. Ela senta-se em um banco à noite, derramando o veneno em uma xícara de chá, instando-se a beber. Ela está prestes a beber quando ela ouve sussurrando atrás dela. Vampiros aparecem na frente dela, dizendo que lobos não são bem-vindos. Hayley, farto de ser dito o que fazer pelos vampiros, joga o copo sobre ele e tenta fugir. Rebekah de repente aparece, arrancando o coração de um dos vampiros e puxando o pescoço do outro, salvando a vida de Hayley. Depois que Klaus ouve de Hayley sair da casa, ele a repreende e exige saber o que estava fazendo. Em uma fúria, Hayley grunhiu que queria colocar o bebê fora da miséria, um comentário que Klaus começa a atrapalhá-la, mostrando que ele claramente se importa com o bebê. No dia seguinte, Klaus entra lentamente em Hayley ' enquanto ela supostamente está dormindo. Ele percebe a garrafa de lobo e cheira o topo. Hayley, então, diz-lhe que não a usou, Klaus pergunta por que, como poderia ter estado livre de "tudo isso". Hayley diz que quando ela estava sendo atacada, ela não estava apenas se protegendo, ela estava protegendo seu filho e ela não queria deixar ninguém machucá-lo. Em Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley anda pela piscina à noite, e de repente ela olha para ver-se cara a cara com um lobo. Sabine Laurent aparece de repente e diz-lhe que o lobo é atraído para ela por causa do bebê, antes de dizer-lhe que conhece alguns encantos em que pode revelar o gênero do bebê, admitindo que não é realmente mágico que ela estará usando. Mais tarde, Hayley está deitada em uma mesa de cozinha com Sabine pendurando um pingente sobre o estômago. Ela diz a ela que ela acha que é uma menina, isso gosta de Hayley, mas de repente se deteve. Hayley diz "não me diga que estou tendo um mini-Klaus" antes que Sabine solte o pendente e engasgue, repetindo a mesma frase deixando Hayley confundida com suas palavras. Algum tempo depois, Klaus entra na sala enquanto Hayley está sentada em seu laptop, e ela revela que ela acha que seu filho é uma menina; Sem olhar para ela, Klaus sorri as notícias. Quando ele sai, Hayley é visto escrevendo a frase que Sabine repetiu no laptop. Em Girl in New Orleans, Agnes persuade Hayley a ir a um médico em O Bayou que concorda após um aviso de Rebekah, que lhe disse que ela deveria se importar mais com seu filho. O médico diz a Hayley que seu filho está saudável e Hayley relata que ela sabia disso e que sua filha é dura, assim como ela. Então um lobo uiva e Hayley entende que ela cai em uma emboscada liderada por Agnes. No entanto, ela mata seu médico e consegue escapar para os warlocks e combatê-los até Rebekah eventualmente vir para salvá-la. No entanto, ambos estão atirados e Hayley desaparece. Quando Hayley aparece mais tarde, ela esqueceu o que aconteceu, mas acredita que um lobo está cuidando dela e matou as bruxas depois dela para protegê-la. Suas feridas também curaram-se e revela-se que seu próprio bebê a curou devido ao sangue curativo de seu vampiro, herdado de seu pai, Klaus. Em Sinners and Saints, Hayley pergunta a Sophie sobre o fato de que seu filho será o final das bruxas. Em Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, enquanto Hayley fala com Elijah depois do que aconteceu com ela e com o bebê durante sua ausência e que eles decidem encontrar uma maneira de não ser ela até Sophie, Agnes decreta um plano para matar a criança, usando o link entre Sophie e Hayley. Ela usa um objeto amaldiçoado, The Needle of Sorrows, para fazer com que a temperatura de Hayley cresça rapidamente para causar um aborto espontâneo. Enquanto Klaus vai encontrar Agnes, Sophie trabalha com Elijah e Rebekah para baixar a temperatura e a freqüência cardíaca de Hayley, até que Davina, através das maquinações de Elijah, poderia involuntariamente agredir a ligação entre Sophie e Hayley, salvando a vida do bebê. Mais tarde Elijah mata Agnes por tentar matar sua sobrinha. Em Bloodletting, revela-se que o sangue do bebê é capaz de transformar lobisomens em híbridos. No entanto, os híbridos criados são gerados para sua mãe - provavelmente devido a isso e ela sendo uma e a mesma coisa por enquanto. Tyler Lockwood seqüestra Hayley e tenta matar o bebê, pois ele acredita que Klaus deseja usar o bebê para criar um segundo exército de híbridos. Klaus o assusta, no entanto, Tyler, então, vai para Marcel, e informa-o sobre a existência do bebê e que suas habilidades serão uma ameaça para o reino dos vampiros. Em The River in Reverse, Klaus menciona como ele acredita que seu filho crescerá chamando o pai de Elijah por causa do jeito que Hayley o adora e como seus irmãos não acreditam que suas intenções em relação a seu próprio filho são puras. Mais tarde ele afirma que seu filho é tudo o que lhe interessa agora. Em Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus diz a Marcel como as bruxas o forçaram a ajudá-los a abater Marcel, ameaçando matar seu feto. Ele continua a mencionar como, no início, ele não se importava com seu próprio filho, mas depois de lembrar como Mikael o desprezou desde o nascimento, ele teve uma mudança de coração porque ele não quer acabar sendo exatamente como o pai dele era ele. Elijah também revela que os descendentes do pai de Klaus ainda estão vivos (Cary é um descendente), portanto, significa parentes da criança também. Em Après Moi, Le Déluge, o bebê se torna parte do plano para completar a colheita, e também para evitar que o poder de Davina Claire destrua toda a Nova Orleans. Usando o fato de que o bebê está vivo e, portanto, capaz de possuir propriedade, os vampiros originais enterram e consagram os restos de sua mãe com a ajuda de Kieran e Esther se torna uma bruxa de Nova Orleans. Como seus filhos, The Originals atua como um canal de sua magia, então Sophie pode canalizar o poder. Em Dance Back from the Grave, enquanto Rebekah é uma prisioneira é um feitiço lançado por Papa Tunde, Elijah morde Hayley para que ele possa usar o poder do sangue do bebê para desequilibrar o feitiço quando o bebê é revelado como uma Bruxa do Quartel Em Crescent City, Céleste afirma que Elijah tem uma sobrinha no caminho. Dar aos espectadores uma segunda confirmação sobre o sexo do bebê. Em Long Way Back From Hell, Elijah justifica sua escolha para salvar Hayley porque o bebê que ela está carregando. Em Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah diz a Hayley que a família Mikaelson tem muitos inimigos, e que, quando ela nascer, herdará todos eles. Ela também diz que, embora Niklaus seja uma pessoa perigosa, há esperança para ele e o bebê é um ponto focal disso. Finalmente, ela pergunta que Hayley conta as histórias do bebê de "sua tia louca Bex" e, apesar de sua ausência, ela realmente ama sua sobrinha. Em Moon Over Bourbon Street, Klaus conta a Jackson ele conta com o sentido de unidade dos lobisomens para proteger sua filha por nascer. Elijah e Hayley também expressam sua preocupação com a segurança do bebê. Elijah sugere a Hayley para voltar e morar com ele e Klaus. Hayley, no entanto, declina sua oferta. Em The Big Uneasy, Klaus diz a Elijah que, enquanto ele sente Hayley e o bebê será melhor protegido em A Bayou com os lobos crescentes, ele vai trazer Hayley de volta antes de entrar no trabalho de parto. Klaus deseja que o bebê nasça no complexo. A criança mais tarde chuta pela primeira vez na tela quando os lobos estão contando histórias de fogueiras, e Hayley felizmente coloca a mão de Jackson na barriga para que ele possa sentir. Monique Deveraux diz mais tarde a Genevieve que o bebê deve morrer em troca da vida de Genevieve. Em An Unblinking Death, há uma explosão no Bayou. Hayley nem o bebê se machucam. No entanto, Klaus está chateado com o ataque a seu filho e suspeita que Genevieve está por trás disso. Genevieve diz que não tem nada a ver com isso, ela não é um monstro. Em A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus vai ao funeral do Padre Kieran O'Connell Quando ele entra na igreja, o caixão está fechado. Ele parece confuso em todos os que estão sentados lá e abre o caixão. Quando ele abre o caixão, ele vê um bebê deitado nele. Ele sorri para o bebê e tenta pegá-la, mas alguém dirige uma estaca em seu coração. Quando ele se vira ele vê que é Mikael. Ele então acorda e percebe que foi um pesadelo. Mais tarde, ele conta a Cami O'Connell que ele sonha com Mikael porque tem medo de se tornar pai, ele não precisa de um psicólogo para descobrir isso. Mas Elijah também está sonhando com Mikael e eles percebem que outra coisa está acontecendo. No funeral de Kieran, Hayley começa a tossir sangue e desmaia graças a um feitiço que Monique Deveraux lançou. Klaus, Elijah e Genevieve levam-na para o complexo. Elijah não consegue ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de Hayley, mas apenas o do bebê. Genevieve tenta salvá-la usando magia. Klaus dá sangue a Hayley, mas não funciona. Klaus então diz a Elijah que ele não vai perder aquele bebê e ele quer entregar o bebê agora, mas Elijah o pára. Genevieve concorda com Elijah, se entregarem o bebê que Hayley sangrará até a morte. Entretanto, vemos que Hayley está do outro lado com Mikael. Ela não entende por que ela pode vê-lo, mas então percebe que a única razão pela qual ela pode vê-lo é porque ela está morta. Ela grita por seu bebê, mas Mikael diz que é tarde demais para salvar a atrocidade que está enfermando em seu ventre. Ela diz que ela realmente não pode estar morta, porque de outra forma ele não tentaria matá-la e o bebê. Ele diz a ela que o bebê está condenado de qualquer maneira com um pai como Klaus. Ela responde que sua filha tem uma vantagem que Klaus nunca teve, ela nunca conhecerá Mikael. Ela então acorda graças ao feitiço de Genevieve e diz a Klaus e Elijah que Mikael tentou matá-la. Mais tarde, Hayley está sentada em seu quarto no complexo quando Klaus entra. Ele diz que ela provou ser bastante resistente, lutadores, tanto ela como o bebê. Ela diz que decidiu voltar. Klaus está feliz em ouvir isso e diz a ela que ele só quer que a criança fique a salvo. Ela pergunta a ele o que virá dela uma vez que ela dê à luz. Ela teme que Klaus tentará tirar sua filha dela. Klaus pede-lhe para segui-lo, ele quer mostrar-lhe algo. Ele preparou um viveiro ao lado do quarto de Hayley. Ele diz a ela que, quer acredite ou não, ele realmente gostaria se ela estivesse lá com ele. Ele quer que sua filha seja criada por seus pais na casa da família. ele quer mostrar-lhe algo. Ele preparou um viveiro ao lado do quarto de Hayley. Ele diz a ela que, quer acredite ou não, ele realmente gostaria se ela estivesse lá com ele. Ele quer que sua filha seja criada por seus pais na casa da família. ele quer mostrar-lhe algo. Ele preparou um viveiro ao lado do quarto de Hayley. Ele diz a ela que, quer acredite ou não, ele realmente gostaria se ela estivesse lá com ele. Ele quer que sua filha seja criada por seus pais na casa da família. Na estréia de From a Cradle to a Grave, vemos um flashback de Hayley e Klaus que situa entre A Closer Walk With Thee e The Battle of New Orleans. Ela escreve uma carta para sua filha quando o bebê começa a chutar. Klaus pergunta a ela como o lobo mais pequeno está fazendo. Ela pergunta se ele quer sentir seu chute. Ele coloca a mão na barriga dele e sorri quando ele sente sua filha chutar. Eles sorriem um para o outro e ele então deixa Hayley sozinho para continuar com a carta. Ela explica a sua filha que ela escreve uma carta para ela porque ela nunca conhece sua própria mãe e ela quer que sua filha saiba o quanto ela está feliz por ter ela. Como seus pais não podem esperar e ela prometeu suas três coisas: uma casa segura, as pessoas dizem como elas a amam todos os dias e as pessoas para lutar por ela, não importa o que. Hayley conclui sua carta dizendo: "Eu te amo, sua mãe". Em The Battle of New Orleans, Genevieve subjuga Hayley, isso faz com que a placenta abrupta e Hayley começa a ter contrações. Hayley é trazida para Igreja St. Anne by the Quartel Francês Coven. Genevieve e Monique Deveraux informam que planejam sacrificar o bebê para Os Ancestrais. Hayley começa a gritar com terror e tenta lutar contra as bruxas, jurando que não levará seu bebê e ela vai matá-los. Klaus ouve seus gritos e grita em agonia. No tempo atual de From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley foi levado para Igreja St. Anne por Genevieve, Monique Deveraux, Abigail e algumas outras bruxas. A placenta de Hayley se rompeu, então ela tem que dar à luz o bebê lá. Ela tenta lutar contra as bruxas, quando Klaus entra. Ele mata uma das bruxas, mas Genevieve, Monique e Abigail o param. Ele observa enquanto Hayley dá à luz enquanto ele é mantido contra a parede pelo feitiço das bruxas. Uma vez que o bebê nasce, Hayley pergunta se ela poderia segurá-la. Genevieve entrega o bebê, mas Monique corta a garganta de Hayley apenas alguns minutos depois. Monique quebra o pescoço de Klaus e eles saem com o bebê. As bruxas levaram o bebê ao cemitério, onde eles planejam sacrificá-la. Klaus e Elijah tentam encontrá-los, mas eles lançaram um feitiço que cria a ilusão de um labirinto. Elijah está com o coração partido de que Hayley está morta. Eles não conseguem encontrar o bebê, quando Hayley entra. O sangue de sua filha a recuperou, ela está em transição. Ela pode sentir sua filha e ela leva Klaus e Elijah às bruxas. Genevieve está prestes a esfaquear o bebê, mas Elijah a interrompe. Monique e Abigail tentam detê-los chamando seus ancestrais. Hayley luta com Genevieve, mas Genevieve tem a vantagem. Klaus mata Abigail jogando um pique nela. Monique toma as coisas em suas próprias mãos. Hayley e Klaus gritam de terror. Monique está prestes a esfaquear o bebê quando Marcel entra e mata-a. Ele leva o bebê com ele. Klaus segue-o imediatamente. Klaus cura Marcel de sua mordida de lobisomem e pede para segurar o bebê. Klaus leva-a para o berçário e coloca-a no berço. Entretanto, Hayley e Elijah questionam Genevieve. Ela diz a eles que Esther estava por trás de tudo isso. E enquanto o bebê viver, as pessoas tentarão matá-la. Genevieve começa a sangrar de seus olhos quando os ancestrais estão vindo para ela desde que ela falhou com eles. Ela pede a Hayley e Elijah para dizer a Klaus que ela sente desculpa. Hayley a apunhava com a faca que Genevieve queria usar para matar sua filha e ela diz a Genevieve que ela não está arrependida. Elijah e Hayley deixam o cemitério para retornar à Esperança. Hayley está segurando sua filha no berçário enquanto Elijah e Klaus discutem o que fazer a seguir. Klaus acha que sua filha nunca estará segura, não importa onde ela esteja. Ele não quer que ela cresça em uma prisão. Hayley diz-lhes que há outra opção. Os pais de Hayley pensaram que poderiam protegê-la, mas, no final, foram mortos e Hayley passou a infância sozinha e sem amor. Ela prometeu a si mesma e ao bebê dela que ela cresceria de forma diferente. Ela acha que a única opção é mandar sua filha para longe, enquanto eles ficam para trás e limpam a bagunça que eles fizeram. Elijah não concorda, ela será assombrada, não importa o quê. Klaus diz que não será um problema se ninguém souber que ela vive. Hayley diz adeus a sua menina e bebe um pouco de seu sangue para completar sua transição. Elijah diz a Klaus que ninguém poderá protegê-la como eles. Klaus diz que há uma pessoa que pode. Vemos Klaus segurando sua filha esperando por uma estrada abandonada. Outro carro dirige e Rebekah sai fora disso. Rebekah diz-lhe que ela se parece com a mãe dela, e que talvez haja um deus depois de tudo. Klaus sorri para ela. Ele responde que há um vislumbre do diabo em seus olhos e isso é tudo ele. Ele diz a ela que, apesar de suas diferenças, não há ninguém com quem ele confie mais com a vida de sua filha. Ele diz a sua filha que a gente na cidade a teria visto morta, mas ele a veria ao vivo e ele fará da cidade sua casa. Ele diz que ele acabaria com alguém que ousaria desejar o mal dele. E ele diz a ela que ela voltará para ele. Ele então lhe dá um beijo na testa e na bochecha dela. Ele a entrega para Rebekah. Rebekah pergunta-lhe qual é o nome dela. Ele diz a ela que o nome dela é Hope. Ele chora enquanto vê Rebekah partir com Hope. }} |-|Segunda Temporada= |-|Terceira Temporada= |-|Quinta Temporada= Em Gather Up the Killers, ela é um bebê sentado por Mary, enquanto sua mãe procura o veneno final para curar os Mikaelsons. Naquela noite, Hope tem um pesadelo profético, como os desenhos de uma cobra comendo a cauda são vistos no chão. Em No Quarter, KKlaus vê Hope pela primeira vez em cinco anos. Enquanto dorme, ele opta por não acordá-la. Em Haunter of Ruins, Hope finalmente conhece o resto de sua família, mas devido a sua admiração, ela é tímida em torno deles. Klaus tem a chance de se relacionar com sua filha e aprende que ela herdou seu amor de arte dele. Mais tarde, Hope fica doente, e Hayley comenta como "incomum desde que Hope nunca esteve doente antes". Vincent envia uma nota a Hayley, através de um feitiço, dizendo a ela que sabe como curá-la, embora ela precise voltar para Nova Orleans. Em Keepers of the House, Klaus permanece com Hope cuidando dela enquanto Hayley vai para Nova Orleans para encontrar a fonte da doença de Hope. Em seu estado de estar doente, Hope sente as outras crianças que o Hollow seqüestrou com êxito através do link que as uniu, alertando todos, a esperança está conectada ao ritual. Klaus a deixa no cuidado de Freya e vai diretamente para cuidar do próprio Hollow. Em I Hear You Knocking, Klaus tornou-se muito sobreprotetor de Hope desde a tentativa de Hollow em sua vida. Em High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Hope liberta Marcel de seu feitiço de fronteira quando o Abattoir é atacado e ele a protege dos seguidores de Dominic e diz a Klaus que ele não se preocupará com o dele ferir a Hope. Em Voodoo in My Blood, ela diz a seus pais que Os Ancestrais precisam conversar com eles sobre A Hollow. Depois, ela ouve sussurros e sente que algo está errado e prossegue para ir para a Igreja St. Anne. Ela entra na igreja e descobre que Davina está tentando sacrificar Klaus. Irritada, ela quebra o círculo de sal, enviando Davina de volta ao Plano Ancestral e liberta Klaus. Ela vai para Klaus e eles se abraçam. De volta ao complexo, ela fala com Alaric e ele diz que ele vai vê-la ao redor. Hayley diz que ela está orgulhosa dela. Em Queen Death, Hope vê o espírito de Elijah em Freya pendente enquanto ela toca o ombro de Freya, que acham que sua mente se quebrou. Em Phantomesque, Hope vai atrás de Hayley no pendente, embora ela tenha avisado para não abrir portas. A esperança é capaz de chamar com sucesso a sua mãe. Depois que Hayley encontra seu caminho para sair da memória de Elijah, ela deixa o pendente por sua própria vontade. Em A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Hope é ensinado o feitiço de Unknotting por Kol para que Davina possa ser desvinculado do Hollow. Depois de muita concentração, ela gerencia o feitiço, embora ela esteja sobrecarregada e cai inconsciente. Quando ela acorda, o Hollow vem até ela e está possuído. Em Voodoo Child, Hope permanece sob a posse do Hollow. No entanto, o oco deixa brevemente seu corpo quando Freya usa um pó dormindo, deixando-a inconsciente, contornando seus efeitos. Eventualmente, o Hollow retoma ap corpo de Hope. Em The Feast of All Sinners, A Hollow ccontinua a usar a Esperança como seu navio, embora seja colocada sob um segundo período de sono por Marcel. Vincent, mais tarde, extrai o espírito de Hollow da Hope, dividindo as quatro peças em Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah e Kol. Incapaz de ficar, eles deixam Hope com Hayley e Freya. Klaus continua a ter certeza de que está bem e a dizer-lhe que a ama. Ignorando o que estava acontecendo, Hope chama seu pai enquanto ele acelera. Mais tarde, Hayley leva Hope para Mystic Falls e é visto visitando a Escola Salvatore Para Criançãs. Hayley observa com carinho enquanto Hope conversa com outras duas crianças. Personalidade Mesmo quando era uma bebê, Hope era dito ser uma lutadora. Os dois pais disseram isso; Hayley disse em Girl in New Orleans, onde ela disse a seu médico que sua filha era dura, como ela mesma, e por Klaus quando ele disse que tanto Hayley e Hope eram lutadores em A Closer Walk With Thee. Ambas as vezes é implícita que Hope herdou esse traço de sua mãe que o obteve de seu próprio pai , o avô materno de Hope. Ela também parece ser muito calma e feliz. Em Ashes to Ashes , Freya diz que, como sua família paterna, ela é resiliente. Ela também é aparentemente muito inteligente, pois conseguiu usar sua magia para ligar e desligar o carro de Camille, apesar de ainda ser um bebê. Hope parece ser uma jovem gentil e gentil, com uma personalidade doce e inocente. Ela também é bastante solitária, nunca tendo outras crianças de sua idade para brincar. Ele mostrou que Hope ganhou um dos traços de seu pai de fazer o que puder para proteger sua família, como ela sempre está oferecendo para ajudar a salvar aqueles que ela se importa e considera família, incluindo Marcel. Aparência Física De acordo com Rebekah, Hope parece ser sua mãe. Por outro lado, Klaus, felizmente, implica que Hope herdou seus olhos. Como bebê, ela tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis escuros. Agora, ela tem cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis claros. Suas bochechas tinham poucas sardas espalhadas por elas. Ela é vista em vestidos coloridos de forma sem manga, que normalmente têm flores ou outras cópias sobre eles. A esperança também tem pequenas covinhas nas bochechas. Como um Labonair, ela tem a marca de nascença Crescente em seu ombro direito, assim como sua mãe e parentes distantes, Eve e Lana. Poderes e Habilidades Hope é uma híbrida feiticeira, tendo herdado seu gene bruxa de seu pai. De acordo com Genevieve, a magia de Hope é forte o suficiente para alimentar o poder ancestral do Quartel Francês Coven por gerações. Em The Devil is Damned Hope demonstrou uma maior conscientização sobre a iminente explosão na casa de sua família e ela usou sua magia para desligar temporariamente o carro de Camille (enquanto eles estavam a caminho) para se proteger e Camille. Ela então usou novamente para voltar a ligar o carro. De acordo com Dahlia, como primogênito da linhagem, Hope herdará poder excelente, mas instável. Desde os cinco anos de estar escondido do mundo, ela conseguiu curar asas de insetos sem treinamento formal, com sua pulseira removida. No entanto, Hope afirmou que ela descobriu algumas coisas sobre a magia, embora tenha expressado que ela não pode controlá-la. Ela também mostrou uma conexão com a hollow, desenhando seu sigilo, o Ouroboros, embora seja uma conexão inerente ou o link que foi usado na tentativa de sacrificá-la, continua a ser conhecido. Sua conexão com o solo de Nova Orleans, apesar de não ser uma menina da Colheita ou conhecimento aparente dos Antepassados, permitiu que ela se comunicasse com eles, onde as não-bruxas não podiam. Vale ressaltar que Hope detectou esses eventos enquanto ainda usava sua pulseira que bloqueava seu poder. Em Keepers of the House, enquanto outras crianças estavam inconscientes como resultado de estarem ligadas a um feitiço que estava drenando sua energia, Hope conseguiu manter sua consciência até que sua pulseira de selagem mágica fosse removida por Klaus. Em High Water e a Devil's Daughter, Hope conseguiu conter o feitiço de fronteira lançado por sua tia Freya em Marcel. Ela mais tarde usaria sua telequinesia para quebrar o círculo de sal que unisse o espírito de Davina ao plano mortal, enviando-a de volta ao Plano Ancestral e devolveu seu pai de volta ao seu corpo. Com a orientação de Freya, Hope pôde se conectar com Elijah dentro do talismã quebrado. Uma vez que a mente de Elijah foi restaurada, Hope voluntariamente deixou os limites do pendente onde com a orientação de Freya, eles lançaram um feitiço para restaurar o pingente de volta ao seu estado original, embora temporariamente. Até o momento, o feitiço mais proeminente de Hope foi o Feitiço de Unknotting, ensinado a ela por Kol na tentativa de desvincular Davina do Hollow. Dado tempo suficiente e concentração suficiente, ela conseguiu executar com sucesso o feitiço Unknotting, desvinculando Davina no processo. No entanto, o feitiço era demais para ela e ela desmaiou da exaustão. A esperança também é parte do lobisomem, tendo herdado o gene do homem-lobo de ambos os pais. Se Hope matasse alguém, ela desencadearia seu gene de lobisomens e ganharia todos os poderes da licantropia. É provável que sua licantropia negue sua habilidade de praticar a magia, dado que a maldição do lobisomem foi lançada originalmente sobre as bruxas nativas americanas. Embora Hope não seja um vampiro-híbrido completo, ela possui alguns traços vampíricos, especificamente seu sangue. Seu sangue conseguiu curar sua mãe no útero. Ela também conseguiu curar-se depois que ela acidentalmente se cortou em um pedaço de vidro. Seu sangue pode ser usado para criar novos vampiros e até mesmo híbridos, uma habilidade apenas possuída por um outro ser sobrenatural; o Híbrido Original, seu pai. Se Hope morresse, ela se tornaria uma vampira que deveria negar sua habilidade para praticar magia e provavelmente faria dela um híbrido vampiro-lobisomem como seu pai. Como o primeiro híbrido do mundo de todas as três espécies sobrenaturais, a extensão total e os limites dos poderes de Hope são desconhecidos atualmente. Fraquezas De acordo com Dahlia, os primogênitos da linhagem de sua família herdam grande poder; no entanto, é instável e irá danificar e, em última análise, matar a bruxa se não forem ensinados a conter. Além disso, como um possuidor do gene de homem-lobo não desencadeado, Hope experimentará ataques de grave agressão. No entanto, Hope usa uma pulseira que nega a capacidade de praticar magia e, portanto, não experimenta falta de controle ao usar a pulseira. Como o primeiro híbrido do mundo das três espécies sobrenaturais (bruxa, lobisomem e vampiro), a extensão e os limites das fraquezas de Hope são desconhecidas. Relacionamentos Hope é a única filha e filho dos híbridos Klaus Mikaelson e Hayley Marshall (nascida Andréa Labonair). Ela também é a única sobrinha de Elijah e Rebekah Mikaelson que prometeu protegê-la, não importa o que - vendo nela no caminho para finalmente encontrar a felicidade. Ela também é a neta de Ansel e Esther, e a bisnetada de Mikael, que tentou matá-la e a sobrinha de Freya, Finn, Kol e Henrik Mikaelson, bem como a neta de dois homens-lobo não identificados, que não interagem com ela (devido ao fato de que alguns de seus avós estão mortos como dois de seus tios). Ela também é a irmã adotiva de Marcel Gerard, que ajuda seus pais a protegê-la. Diz-se que herdou os dois inimigos de suas famílias.